


The Borgias, Being; A Selection of Haiku; For Your Perusal

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, savetheborgias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku centred on various characters/aspects of The Borgias</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borgias, Being; A Selection of Haiku; For Your Perusal

Cesare Borgia   
Dark prince of the Vatican   
Cleric with a sword

* * *

She is his weakness   
Lucrezia, adored   
Soul mate, sister, love

* * *

First Sforza, then Juan  
Wore her innocence away  
It made her stronger

* * *

Once a stray dog but  
Micheletto loyally  
Serves Cesare now

* * *

Cunning cardinal  
Aims to become pope one day  
Rodrigo must die

* * *

"Bonus" for the Save The Borgias [campaign](http://savetheborgias.com)

Fans will not accept  
Cancellation of the show  
So #SaveTheBorgias


End file.
